Red With Envy
by Sleeves of White Snow
Summary: Tommy has returned as the White Ranger and Zordon has bestowed upon him the honor of being the Power Ranger's new leader.  Ever the opportunist, Lord Zedd uses the buried feelings of the former leader, Jason, to his advantage.


**Disclaimer:** The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and all its characters belong to Saban.

* * *

On the dark side of the moon, buried in endless shadow, a fortress lay. A fortress that was home to a great evil. It was the home to Lord Zedd.

Deep within his fortress, the dark lord was silent, sitting at his throne and brooding. Corded muscle after corded muscle layered a body that possessed no skin. His silver armor glinted slightly in the little light that made its way through the throne room.

For the moment, Zedd's mind was withdrawn, focused on his goal, that which gave his life meaning: the complete and utter domination of the known universe.

However, his goals had not bee accomplished. Again and again they had been thwarted by the Power Rangers. First they had defeated his lackey, Rita Repulsa, forcing Zedd out into the open to deal with them personally. Now they were defeating his personal forces just as easily.

Still, Zedd had hope on his side. While the Rangers had to win each and every time to maintain the peace, Zedd only had to win once. For if his victory were to be obtained, he would simply crush the Rangers where they stood. Now he could only hope his latest monster, the Shadow Soldier, would dispose of the Rangers.

Zedd's moment to himself was thrown to the wayside when Goldar, the golden armored warrior and commander of Zedd's forces, entered the throne room.

"Master," Goldar rasped. "I bring bad news."

Zedd had grown used to hearing that. "Let me guess. The Rangers have defeated the Shadow Soldier."

"Yes," Goldar answered meekly. "It was that cursed White Ranger, my lord. He destroyed it."

"Curse those Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted in anger. "Curse Zordon! I thought I was rid of that meddling Tommy! But now he's the Ranger's... leader..."

"Master?" Goldar said, curious to what Zedd's thoughts were.

"Goldar... who was the Ranger's leader before?"

"That would have been Jason," the armored warrior replied. "The Red Ranger."

"Excellent," Zedd cackled as he stood from his throne and lifted his silver staff. "If my monsters cannot defeat a Ranger... I know who can: a fellow Ranger!"

Lord Zedd made his way to the balcony of his fortress, his visage beginning to look upon the Earth. Red light shot forth from Zedd's eyes, beneath his silver facemask. His all-seeing stare scanned over the planet, focusing on the North American continent, further focusing on the state of California, finally zooming in on the city of Angel Grove. The dark lord scanned over the town.

"There he is," Zedd hissed triumphantly as his vision caught the one he wanted. "The Red Ranger."

* * *

"It's good to have you back," Jason said as he and Tommy left Ernie's juice bar.

"It's good to be back, Jason," Tommy replied.

"Kimberly missed you."

"I know."

Jason was silent for the time. He was glad Tommy was back. He really was. _It was my fault Tommy lost his powers in the first place. If I had just have gotten the Green Candle, everything would have been okay. I let him down._ As much as Jason was glad Tommy was back there was something deep within him, nagging him, pushing him on. Zordon had made Tommy the leader of the Rangers now in place of Jason. _Was it because I had failed to retrieve the Green Candle?_

However, being who he was, Jason pushed those thoughts back. He refused to accept them.

* * *

"Red Ranger!" Zedd bellowed as he stood on the perchance of his balcony. "I could not have the power of the Green Ranger, but you will do my bidding in his place!"

Zedd threw his staff forward; a bolt of white lightning shot forth from it, making its way to Earth.

* * *

Tommy looked back to Jason, wondering what his friend was so deep in thought about.

Then a white bolt of electricity struck Jason, throwing him to the ground.

"Jason!"

* * *

Jason felt the pain wash over him, only for it to be quickly replaced by a darkness creeping through his soul, into his mind.

_Get out of my head!_

The presence did no such thing, turning a deaf ear to Jason's demand. Instead it searched through Jason's thoughts, his feelings. Soon the presence found what it was searching for; it brought those feelings and thoughts to the surface of Jason's mind.

_Tommy..._ Jason thought, his mind not his own. _You took my leadership, my role, my responsibility. Your debts must be paid in full._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as he reached his hand out to Jason.

"I'm fine," Jason said as he grabbed Tommy around the wrist. "In fact... things are more clear to me now then ever before!"

Tommy could hear it. Something was wrong with Jason. Before Tommy could react to the anger in his friend's tone, however, he found himself being brought to the ground by a simple and unexpected twist and pull on his arm.

"Jason!" Tommy shouted. "What are you doing?"

Jason did not answer. He just stood and pulled Tommy up as well, catching his teammate and friend in the face with a snap kick. Tommy gasped and fell back, hitting his back on one of the palm trees outside the juice bar.

_Good thing no one's around,_ Tommy mused, trying to collect his thoughts. Tommy reached for his communicator, planning to contact the other Rangers, but that was not meant to be, another kick from Jason lashing out towards Tommy. The attack struck Tommy in the wrist, hitting hard enough to send the communicator flying away.

Recollecting his thoughts, Tommy went on the defensive. He blocked as many of his friend's punches and kicks as he could. Finally, Tommy struck a blow to Jason's face that sent him sprawling on the grass.

Tommy paused to catch his breath. That proved to be a mistake, giving Jason just enough time to stand. He pulled out his Power Morpher.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted. "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Jason! Wait!"

It was too late. Jason was engulfed by a red light. Just as fast as the light had appeared, it faded away, leaving Jason clad in his Red Ranger armor.

_Have to morph as well,_ Tommy thought, reaching for his Morpher.

However, he was too slow. Jason drove right into Tommy, knocking them both to the gorund. Jason stood fast, and sent a sharp kick to Tommy's chest. The force of the blow sent him sliding across the ground, only to stop by slamming into a bench. Tommy tried to stand, forgetting the pain he felt, but he could not defend himself. Jason came over and lifted his friend above his head, tightening his grip around Tommy's neck.

Then, without saying a word, Jason threw Tommy against the side of the juice bar. Tommy slid to the ground and lay still.

* * *

Lord Zedd could not believe what he was seeing. After so many failed schemes, so many close calls, he could not believe he was finally seeing some success in his work. The Red Ranger was fulfilling his place in the plan perfectly, taking down the White Ranger with such ferocity that it almost frightened Zedd himself.

"Excellent!" Lord Zedd shouted, sending his commands to Jason's mind. "Now finish him!"

* * *

Jason could hear the presence's commands, but he tried to fight against them, just as he had for the last few minutes to no avail.

"No!" Jason shouted in his head. "I won't!"

_You must._

"No!"

_You will!_

Jason struggled to get the thoughts he knew only Zedd could be behind from his mind. He demorphed and fell to his knees.

"I won't do it!" Jason shouted. "Blast you! I won't!"

Jason summoned up all his resolve, all of his will, trying desperately to fight away the presence dominating his mind. He gasped for breath, the mental battle taking a heavy toll on his psyche. Finally, Jason drove the commanding presence from his mind. He shook his head, feeling so very tired.

* * *

"Curses!" Zedd shouted. "The Red Ranger's will is too strong!"

"Master," Goldar said. "If I may make a suggestion--"

"You may. Just pray it is a good one, because I am not in the mood for any stupidity."

Goldar crossed his fingers and continued. "with the White Ranger out of commission... it is the perfect time to strike..."

"Yes," Zedd said, realizing the potential of this situation. "But there is still the matter of the Thunder Megazord."

"I have a way around that as well, my lord," Goldar growled. "Tommy's unconscious, his body vulnerable. If you were to cast a spell on him, one that, when close to the Thunder Zords, would deactivate them for a time, we could navigate around that petty problem."

"Yes..." Zedd hissed. "Perfect. Thank you, Goldar!"

Zedd fired another bolt of his magic lightning to Earth.

* * *

Jason was petrified of what he had done under Zedd's influence. Then, before his very eyes, he saw a bolt of lightning streak down from the sky. It struck Tommy's body, leaving the White Ranger to convulse momentarilly.

"Zordon!" Jason shouted into his communicator. "Zordon!"

Then he and Tommy were both transported into the Power Chamber.

* * *

"Jason," Zordon said as Alpha Five placed Tommy on a medical bed, never seeing the invisible spell leave Tommy's body for the Thunder Zords. "It was not your fault. Lord Zedd was twisting your thoughts."

Jason was silent, leaving Zordon even more concerned. The silence continued, prevading throughout the Power Chamber. It was only broken when the other Power Rangers teleported in. Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted as she ran to his unconscious form.

"Kimberly..." Jason said, an apologetic tone prevalent in his voice. "I'm sorry. It was--"

Jason was unable to finish, an alarm coming from the Viewing Globe. Jason was the first to look and see the threat.

"Goldar... he's attacking the city."

"It is a ploy to draw you out with a member and leader down," Zordon said.

"But we have to save the city," Zack contested.

"Right" Jason swalloed back any doubt that plagued his mind. He could not allow it the time right now. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!" Zack shouted as he raised his Power Morpher and the Power Coin inside as well.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly shouted, hiding the thoughts of Tommy's current condition.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouted.

"Sabretooth Tiger!" Trini cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished.

The five teenagers became engulfed in light. Once it faded, the five original Power Rangers stood ready for the coming battle.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha suddenly shouted in panic.

"What is it, Alpha?" Billy asked.

"It's the Thunder Zords!" the robot responded. "They're not responding!"

"Zedd's behind it," Trini replied. "I don't know how, but it has to be him."

"We'll have to use the Dino Zords."

"But they weren't enough to stand against Zedd's forces the last time!" Zack shouted.

"We don't have any choice."

* * *

The five Rangers stood on top of the small mountain range that lay behind the Power Chamber.

"Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord Power!" Jason shouted. The crimson Dino Zord arose from the ground.

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power!" Zack shouted. The black armored Dino Zord rose as well.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power!" Billy shouted. The blue Dino Zord appeared upon the horizon, unearthed once again.

"Sabretooth Tiger Dino Zord Power!" Trini shouted. The golden Dino Zord lay revealed.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power!" Kimberly shouted. And last, but not least, the pink Dino Zord flew out of the ground.

With one leap, augmented by their power, the five Rangers found themselves in their Dino Zords. Utilizing the Power Coins, the Rangers commanded the machines to connect, forming the original Megazord.

"You guys can operate this thing without me, right?" Jason suddenly asked his team.

"We did before a few times," Billy answered. "But why do you need to know, Jason?"

"Because I have a score to settle."

Jason teleported away in a red flash.

* * *

Lord Zedd sat on his throne, waiting for Goldar's report of triumph.

_This will be a day long remembered. My triumph over those insignificant children has come at last._

Zedd heard something. A teleportation energy signature. Before him stood the Red Ranger.

"Zedd!" Jason shouted, the Power Sword materializing in his hands.

"You're angry," Zedd laughed as he stood, his hand tightening around his staff. "That much is apparent. But what do you hope to accomplish here, Ranger? Revenge, I'd imagine. But that is a fruitless goal, one you will not reach. My power is beyond anything you and your comrades possess... even combined."

"If you're so all powerful and mighty," Jason asked, throwing the barb at the monster before him, "then why don't you ever fight us yourself instead of hiding behind your freaks of the week? Afraid?"

"No. Why should a great leader such as myself sully his hands when I can call upon an army?"

"The 'great' Lord Zedd is lazy?"

"You should watch your tongue. Or perhaps I'll take care of that problem for you... by ripping it out."

Zedd lunged forward, engaging Jason in battle.

* * *

Goldar was reveling in the destruction he had wrought. Angel Grove would soon fall to his powers.

Craning his head back, Goldar let out a laugh. It had been far too long since he had caused any kind of chaos. To do so again was liberating. So Goldar continued to laugh, his voice echoing throughout the city.

Suddenly Goldar gasped in pain as laser beam struck him, sending him to the ground.

"Who dares?" Goldar roared as he turned.

It was the original Megazord, the weapon on its head smoking.

"So," Goldar hissed. "The Rangers have brought out the novelty Zord. How amusing."

Goldar withdrew his sword and leaped at the Megazord, slashing it across the chest made of the Pterodactyl Dino Zord. The Megazord stumbled back and the Rangers fought to stay in their cockpit seats.

"Still as strong as before," Billy said. "But we can take him!"

"You bet!" Zack replied. "We beat him before and we'll do it again if need be!"

The Megazord slammed into Goldar and the battle was renewed.

* * *

Jason gasped in pain as Zedd's staff impacted with his chest, knocking him to the floor and throwing sparks into the air.

"Pitiful Ranger," Zedd cackled. "You have no hope of winning this ordeal!"

Jason gasped as Zedd's armored foot caught him in the gut and sent him skidding across the floor and into the wall, denting it.

"Don't... don't count me out yet..."

"And why's that?" Zedd laughed as he moved in close.

A blast from Jason's Blade Blaster sent Zedd back a few feet.

"So..." Zedd hissed. "You still have some fight in you after all."

Jason charged for Zedd, his Power Sword and Blade Blaster drawn.

"I almost forgot how exciting it was to destroy an opponent with my own power!" Zedd laughed as he and Jason began to exchange attacks and parries with their weapons of choice.

"You haven't destroyed me yet!" Jason shouted as he slashed upwards with his Power Sword, following the attack by delivering a kick to the chest that sent Zedd back.

"Not yet," Zedd said, recovering. "But in time..."

* * *

"You Rangers are finished!" Goldar cackled as his sword spawned a trail of sparks from the Megazord's chest.

"I've had it with this guy!" Zack yelled from the cockpit.

"Good thing we still have a trick up our sleeves!" Trini shouted as she hit a switch on the console before her.

From the heavens it fell, the Mega Sword. It struck the ground with massive force, still energized with power. The Megazord grasped it and pulled the weapon into the air.

"What's this?" Goldar shouted. "You think that's going to stop me?"

The golden warrior charged, his blade meeting with the other. The monster backed off and smiled, energy beams firing from his eyes, blasting the Megazord back.

"Let's finish this!" Billy shouted.

The Megazord's arm rose high, glowing with power. Then it came crashing down, sending the collected energy at Goldar.

"No!" the warrior shouted as he teleported away in fear.

The energy attack dissipated quickly at the Megazord's command.

"That wasn't too bad," Trini said.

"Guess this good ol' Zord still has some power to it," Zack commented.

Despite the victory at hand, Kimberly was silent, worried about both Tommy and Jason.

The Rangers were not given much time to celebrate their victory, as Zordon's voice echoed over the Megazord's communications.

"Rangers, return to the Power Chamber immediately!"

* * *

Jason gasped in pain as Zedd's fist struck him in the face. Jason's Ranger helmet was both a blessing and a course; it managed to protect him from the brunt of Zedd's attack, but the force of the blow caused the back of Jason's skull to slam into the inside of his helmet.

Jason could feel his vision blurring. He was giving as good as he got in his fight with the dark lord, but Zedd still did not seem to be slowing down. Jason blinked for a moment, trying to clear his head. He was not allowed the respite. Throw his vistor Jason could see Zedd's staff racing up to meet him.

It impacted against Jason's jaw and sent him up into the air, lifting him right of his feet.

"This is all you are capable of?" Zedd asked as he stepped back from Jason for a moment, giving the Power Ranger a chance to catch his breath. "You are weak. You are nothing."

Jason refused to let Zedd's insults get to him. He simply stood, brandished his weapons once more, and then charged at his enemy.

* * *

As the four Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber, they found Tommy awake and looking much better then before.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted as she jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Kimberly," he said softly. "Where's Jason?"

"That is the unfortunate news I must tell you," Zordon said. "Alpha has detected Jason's teleport signal was last at Lord Zedd's palace on the Moon."

"Oh no..." Trini said in growing despair. "He's going after Zedd for turning him against Tommy!"

* * *

Jason and Zedd's weapons locked together again, neither combatant willing to back off.

"Impressive, Red Ranger," Zedd laughed. "You're doing better than even Zordon did all those centuries ago. But it will avail you not."

Zedd began to laugh slight. Then, with uncanny strength Jason had never encountered before, pushed the Red Ranger back. Giving his opponent no time to react, the dark lord unleashed a beam of energy from his staff, slamming Jason against the wall.

"Now," Zedd cackled. "It is far time for this conflict to end."

Zedd raised his staff into the air and it began glowing with power. The power surged forth in the form of a lightning storm. Jason gasped in pain as the attack caught him dead on, jarring his body with the pain.

"Does it hurt, Red Ranger?" Zedd asked. "Does it sting? I imagine it does. You shouldn't have come here, young fool. Only at the end do you realize you have no hope of winning this. But look at the bright side... you won't have to face the disparity of reality any longer. Tommy's now the leader of the Power Rangers, the position Zordon trusted you with. I guess his trust was misplaced if he had to replace you. You're a failure, Jason. And now, I'll spare you of all that pain..."

"No..." Jason moaned as he slowly stood, leaning against the wall. "I won't let you win!" Jason began walking against the onslaught of lightning, making his way to Lord Zedd.

"No!" Zedd shouted. "This is impossible!"

Jason was silent as the hailstorm of pain continued. He ignored it.

"No!" Zedd shouted once more as Jason was before him, having withstood all his power. "No!"

Jason attacked, slashing Zedd across the chest with his Power Sword. The dark lord stumbled back and Jason continued the assault, another strike of his weapon bringing Lord Zedd to his knees.

"It's over, Zedd," Jason said. "Finished."

Yet still Zedd laughed. "This is my fortress, my domain! Did you really think you could destroy me here?"

Suddenly, Goldar slammed into Jason, driving the Red Ranger to the floor.

"Ranger!" Goldar shouted. "We work as a team, which is more then I can say for you! You were a fool to come here alone!"

"He's not alone."

Goldar turned, only to see the other Rangers, including the White Ranger.

"We work as a team to," Kimberly said. "I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet, Goldar. Oh, and our Thunder Zords are operational again, Zedd. Thought you'd want to know."

The White Ranger attacked Goldar, slashing him with Sabba, his sentient blade.

"Nice work, Tommy," Sabba said.

Jason stood and was about to join the fight when the White Ranger kicked Goldar across the room, knocking him out.

"You guys heard everything?" Jason asked in shock.

"Yes," Kimberly regretfully replied.

"You fools haven't won just yet!" Zedd shouted. "I'll crush you all myself!"

"I think we'll have to postpone this talk," Jason said. "Right now, let's get out of here. We can't fight him yet."

"You won't escape my wrath, you fools!" Zedd shouted, aiming his staff for the gathering of Power Rangers, However, before Zedd could launch another attack, the Rangers teleported away. "Curse you, Power Rangers!"

* * *

"Jason," Zordon said. "I did not make Tommy a leader to replace you. You have proven yourself time and again as a worthy leader. Tommy is only to be a leader along with you, not in place of you."

"Zordon," Jason said. "I let my jealousy get ahead of me. And Zedd used that against us." Jason turned to Tommy. "Tommy, I'm sorry for what happened at Ernie's."

"Hey, come on, bro," Tommy replied. "That wasn't you. That was Zedd taking control of your dark side. That could happen to any of us. We all have a dark side. The only thing you have to be sorry about is not telling us how you felt. We're a team, man."

"Yeah," Zack said. "We've known each other our whole lives."

"There's nothing you can't tell us," Trini said as well.

"Jason, you know you can trust us," Kimberly added.

"Affirmative," Billy said. "We're a family."

"I know," Jason said. "I won't let something like this happen again."

Jason put his hand out. Kimberly's went over it, then Billy's, then Trini's, then Zack's, and finally Tommy's.

"Remember," Zordon said. "Zedd cannot turn us against each other. No matter the adversity, the Power Rangers will thrive."

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
